Cullen Truth or Dare
by OhMaGod
Summary: After 150 years as a vampire Bella is finally getting to play the famous Cullen Truth or Dare. NOW ADOPTED BY KAASHAA!
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It's been almost 150 years since I've turned, and my dear Renesmee is all grown up, in love with Jacob and attending high school with the rest of us. I love her as I love my wonderful husband. I still never grow tired of Edward. Whenever I see that smile, my heart skips a beat. Well it would figuratively of course.

I was in Calculus with Edward and Emmett one day when Edward decided to talk to me. Over the years we've figured out a way to talk when we're in school. Sure we could just talk to lowly for humans to hear but we like our privacy, and if Emmett or another member of our family is in the class they would hear our whole conversation. So since Edward and I have all the same classes and he sits next to me in all of our classes, thanks to his charm, it's easy. I lift my shield so Edward can read my thoughts and then he writes down his answer on a piece of paper so I can see. I used to have so much trouble lifting my shield but after years of hard work I am able to life it with almost no problem.

**B: Hey I think we should do something different after school. It's always the same thing and Renesmee is hanging out with Jacob in La Push. So we won't have to worry about her. He wants to visit the pack. They've never met before but they have talked to him when they're both the pack and him are phased. **

_E: Alright love, what were you thinking about doing? _

** B: Well a couple of years ago Alice told me about this game you guys used to play called Cullen Truth or Dare. I was thinking maybe we could play it? I really want to have my first go at it.**

_E: Are sure love? It's kind o—_

But Edward had stopped writing abruptly. I looked at him. He was staring towards the door. I followed his gaze and saw none other than… Alice Cullen. Wait Alice? She was at the door looking at me more excited than I have ever seen her. And I've know her for a long time. Nobody had even notice that she had appeared yet when she opened her mouth to speak. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but Edward and Bella Cullen need to come to the office because our mother is here." Alice told our teacher. She was such a fluid liar that even I would have believed her had I not known better. When Mr. Varner had not yet answered her she gave him a blinding smile.

"Um… Y-yes…S-sure" he stuttered. I smiled to myself. He gave in instantly to Alice's smile.

Once outside the class room I gave Alice a look, "Alice! What are you doing? Carlisle is not here. It's only second period; did you miss us that much?" I joked.

"But Belllaaaa… how am I supposed to wait all day!" She said. I knew she wasn't talking about seeing us. She gave me her look that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Alice, I have no idea what your even talking about!"

"Your first game of Cullen Truth or Dare of course!" she screamed back at me. I looked around to make sure no one heard her. When I looked back at her she was bouncing on her toes. I laughed. I couldn't help it, I should have known. She had probably knew about it before even I did.

"Alright Alice. Calm down. We'll play late-"I tried to finish.

"No Bella! You know I won't be able to wait that long! Don't bother arguing," she said as I opened my mouth to speak, "I've already seen it. Everyone plays except for Carlisle and Esme. Oh, and Nessie and Jacob, she added as an afterthought."

I sighed. There was no betting against the pixie. "Fine. But you're getting everyone. AND you're telling Nessie why we're leaving and NO see CAN NOT join in." Alice nodded her head.

"Of course Bella! You and Edward go home. We'll be there soon." She had barley finished talking before she was halfway down the hallway going at a speed which could hardly pass for human.

Edward looked at me and pulled me close to him. He had been silent during my conversation with Alice. Now he spoke, "I'm sorry you're going to do this." I gave him a questioning look. He started talking again before I could open my mouth. "Before Alice so rudely interrupted us I was going to warn you. It gets very intense. Emmett has been in jail and Alice has burned all of her clothes." He paused and looked at my open mouth. I couldn't believe she would do that. "Alice has wanted to play it ever since you were turned. But then we had Renesmee and she was too young and wouldn't understand. But when she got older Alice started asking even more. I've managed to convince her it wasn't a good idea."

"Oh well I thought it would be fun. I'm sorry if it upset you." I was worried Edward was mad.

"No love, I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said kissing my forehead. I laughed. How could I get hurt?

"Edward. How could I get hurt?" I lowered my voice,"we're vampires remember?" Edward pulled back from our embrace. He brushed a piece of hair back from my face.

"I know that love," he told me chuckling, "I meant emotionally hurt," he paused, "well are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded. Secretly I was sort of excited. "Just know you can back out at any time alright?" I nodded again and couldn't keep the grin off my face. Finally! My first game of Cullen Truth or Dare!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hi guys! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! A special thanks to Molly120  
>I don't own anything except the story plot so I guess that will have to do.<strong>

**Soo on with the story I guess **

We were back at the house. I had missed this house. It brought back all my human memories. We had finally moved back to Forks. All of us were happy and we had our house back. It had been updated but other than that it still looks the same, thanks to my "mother" Esme.

Edward and I had barley gotten home when Alice and the others drove up. Alice was the first one out, even though she was the one driving, Followed by Emmett who had a big smile on his face, Then Jasper and Rose. My smile widened at the last person. She saw me watching out of the window and smiled back at me. Over the years Rosalie and I have become friends. It started when she had helped me when I was pregnant.

Alice slammed the front door bringing me out of my thoughts. "Oh my gosh Bella! I'm soooooooooooo excited about your first ever game of Cullen Truth or Dare!" She squealed running over to me while jumping up and down. I smiled tentatively back at her. Edward was right, I'm not too sure about this anymore. Who could have made Alice burn all__her clothes? And when Alice got this excited, it was never a good sign.

Jasper had walked over to Alice and was attempting to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Jaz, but I don't think its working" I said to Jasper. Alice was still as excited as she possibly could be.

"I know, I know" he responded his face still screwed up In concentration, "I haven't seen her like this since the summer of '89!" Hmm… I haven't heard about that one yet. I made a note to ask about it later.

"Come on guys, let's just start already!" Alice shouted, "Let's sit." She pulled all of us over to the living room. Edward sat down on the lazy boy with me on his lap. I smiled while his hand played with my hair. I sighed contently. Rose pulled Emmett on to the love seat and Jasper sat down on the couch. Alice stayed standing. I guess she was too hyper to sit down. "Okay so I already saw Emmett goi-" but before she could finish he cut her off.

"YES!" he screamed. "Hmm… Who to pick… Umm JAZZY WAZZY! Truth or dare?" he finished with an evil smirk.

"I already told you! My name is JASPER! NOT JAZZY WAZZY. " he waited for a response from Emmett but when it became clear that he was not going to correct himself he sighed. "Truth."

"AWWW little itty bitty Jazzy Wazzy is a chicken!" he paused to see if Jasper would take the bait. When all Jasper did was glare at him he kept talking. "Fine…"

**OHHH Cliffy! Okay so I really need help thinking of Jaspers truth and the later dares and truths. Sooo it would REALLY help if you guys could give me ideas. Thanks soo much. OhMaGod **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanksss soooo much guys I've got a lot of hits in two days. There are a lot of you guys but I haven't gotten a lot of reviews I want reviews! Sorry I had to get that out of my system. But still, I want them even though that sounded a bit childish. Again I need help thinking of truths and dares for later on. If I decide to use your idea I will give you credit. But this chapter is all my great thinking :P **

**Also I know I said that this is 150 years in the future but just pretend that mike and the others are there now, Thanks.**

**Sadly Twilight is not mine. But the plot is mine.**

_Last time: When all Jasper did was glare at him he kept talking, "Fine…"_

"Fine. Who do you think the hottest girl in school is? And it can't be Alice or any one of our girls." Jaspers mouth opened in shock. Emmett laughed evilly.

"Um… Well… I… Umm…" he spluttered. I had to say I was shocked at Emmett's question. I didn't think that he would answer it. But to my surprise he seemed to be thinking about it. Edward must have seen my surprise and explained in my ear.

"Love, he has to answer the question." He whispered. I looked up at him questioningly. Why would he have to? I lifted my shield so as not to disturb the others and let Edward hear my confusion. "If anyone doesn't answer, lies or won't do the dare, the whole family makes sure that the one person only has rabbits to drink for a whole month." He said as I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Rabbits were so nasty.

"I think I'm going with Angela." Jasper said so quickly I almost didn't understand him. I supposed that was his intent but as every ones mouth were open in shock it was clear his plan had failed. "Please don't be mad Ali, I love you and only you. I just had to answer the question. You know how nasty Rabbits are." Jasper rambled on seeing Alice's open mouth.

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad it wasn't Lauren or Jessica. Then I would have been pissed." Alice remarked finally sitting beside Jasper. Before Emmett could make fun of him or anyone could ask him why Angela was his answer he quickly chose Rosalie. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Ugh dare, I can take it. I'm not a chicken like you. Besides what the worst you could do?" she said while looking at her nails. Obviously she shouldn't have said that as Alice came out of a vision and gasped. Though I would have known she was in trouble by Jaspers face. He had gotten such an evil look I was surprised a crack of thunder didn't sound.

"I dare you to get as dirty and disgusting as you possibly can, with your make-up running. Then you have to go to school in time for lunch, stand up on a table and sing _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne to Mike expressing your love for him." He returned in one breath. When Rosalie froze he knew he'd gotten to her. "Well I think you should hurry. Lunch is in 20 minutes."

Alice told her she would help and then proceeded to pull Rosalie up the stairs at vampire speed. "She's actually going to do it?" I asked astonished. I wasn't surprised when Emmett responded.

"Well what else could she do? She's not going to be drinking Rabbits that's for sure." I pondered this. How far would I be willing to go to not drink rabbits? Very far. I knew I wouldn't be able to cope with only drinking rabbits. While I was thinking Edward hummed my lullaby any played with my hair. I swear, he pays more attention to my hair then he does to me. I laughed out loud. I knew that wasn't true. Everyone who was left in the living room looked at me strangely. Except Edward. He was used to me getting caught up in my thoughts. Before I could explain myself Alice ran down the steps followed by Rosalie.

I've never seen her like this ever before. Thanks to Alice, she even stunk. Her hair was knotty and stood up straight in some places. There looked like there was something else in her hair but I couldn't make out what the gross gunk that was stuck in her hair was. She was wearing dirty sweatpants that were lopsided. Her shirt was way too baggy and it had some unknown liquids on it. Her make-up was ruined and was running down her face. I wrinkled my nose. "I'm sorry babe but you're nasty!" Emmett said pinching his nose and walking even farther away from her.

"Fine then! If you don't want to touch me, I guess nothing will be going on in bed for a WEEK!" she spat back.

"Ugh, come on baby!" But when Rosalie glared at him he knew not to argue anymore. She was in a really bad mood.

"Let's just get this over with." And with that she ran from the room.

When we had gotten to school Rose had gotten in an even worse mood. "Remember Rosalie, you've got to make it very convincing. You wouldn't want to be stuck with rabbits." Jasper reminded her. Rose just gave a grunt and started walking towards the cafeterias doors. Luckily we were early so no one would stare at Rose before her big confession. We followed her.

We were all standing outside the cafeteria behind a wall waiting for the bell. Emmett was standing a bit away from everyone else. I walked over to him to see his fumbling with a video camera. "Oh hi Bella, I want to film Rose but I don't know how to film the damn thing!" he moaned.

"Here let me do it. I'll video it. You would probably break it and if Rose saw you, you would be in deep shit." I told him.

"Ya your right thanks Bella." He said and gave me the camera as the bell went off behind him. I turned on the camera and waited for the show to start. We had to wait for mike and all of his other friends to get settled.

When they had all sat down we saw Jessica clinging on to Mike. This was going to get interesting.

Rosalie suddenly decided that now was the time and marched inside. She was going so fast that she was halfway towards Mike before anyone noticed her. Everyone had started to whisper and pointing and I was filming all of it.

Alice was hovering over the stereo that she had brought to play the song.

Rosalie jumped on top of Mike's table and Alice started the song.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend **

Rose was singing along and pointing at Mike and Jessica. She had every ones attention and many were filming it as well.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, now it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

I was shocked to hear that Alice had changed some of the works to make it more personal. When she had had time to do this I have no idea. Alice will be Alice.

**You're kinda fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright<strong>

I was laughing so hard seeing Rosalie singing and dancing. While Mike was drooling even though she looked like crap and I've never seen Jessica look more pissed.

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm special  
>And hell yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right <strong>

At this point I was just focusing on not jerking the camera around because I was laughing.

**She's looks so ugly  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what every body's thinking about<strong>

She pointed at Jessica whenever she insulting her so everybody couldn't doubt that she was singing about her.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
><strong>

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, now it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**I always see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I hear you talk about me all the time again and again  
>And again and again and again<strong>

Rosalie was really getting into it now. It looked like she didn't even remember that everyone was watching her.

**So come up here and tell me what I wanna hear  
>Better yet, make Jessica disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
>And again and again and again<strong>

Mike then pushed Jessica off him and she fell back on the ground.

**Cause she's like so whatever  
>And we could be so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's thinking about<br>**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh, in a second you were wrapped around my finger  
>Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's Emmett, so when's it gonna sink in  
>Hey, you're so stupid, just what were you thinking?<strong>

**In a second you were wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's Emmett, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>You're so stupid, just what were you thinking?<strong>

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't wanna be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, This was just a dare<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I don't wanna be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way<strong>

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, I don't wanna be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, no way, no way<strong>

"Sorry Mike. But I love Emmett." She said looking down at Mike. He looked crestfallen but turned around and helped Jessica back up. Rose jumped off the table and started walking back towards us. I quickly turned off the camera and shoved it in my pocket.

"I feel sort of bad for Mike. He really believed me." She said when we had gotten outside. When we all looked at her in shock she continued, "Okay not really but I didn't want to sound like a bitch."

We all piled into the cars and drove home.

**Thanks for reading guys. Again I want more reviews! I like them :P Any suggestions? **

**OhMaGod **

**P.S. Go on! Click that little blueish button down there. You know you want to :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the Reviews but I got so many hits and almost no reviews when I read then I get so happy. So if you want to make me happy review. If you want to make me sad well then that's just mean.**

**Anyway I'm going to thank the Mitch Hansen Band for their amazing songs about Twilight. Seriously go listen to some of their songs. The one I used is called **_**Number 3**_**. Hope you love them as much as I love them.**

**Once again I sadly do not own Twilight. That honor goes to Stephanie Myers. I however own the plot. Bella's dare is mine as well. So Is Alice's. Although I still need more help thinking of truths and dares. Thank you to all of you who already gave me ideas.**

**I also want to say once again that even though it's 150 years later, Mike and the rest of them are there and alive for the sake of the story. So on with the story.**

_Last time: We all piled into the car and drove home._

The first thing Rosalie did when we got home was run upstairs and fix herself. We were just getting settled down again talking and laughing about Rosalie's dare, when she came back downstairs looking as perfect as she normally is.

She came to sit down with everybody in the living room but sat down beside Alice and Jasper on the couch. I guess she was still pissed at Emmett. I grinned remembering Emmett pinching his nose. But that was my fault. Rose saw my grin and returned mine with a grin of her own. Hers was much more evil, and naturally that made me nervous.

"Hey Bella, truth or dare?" she asked sweetly. I shivered, this couldn't be good. She looked worse than Jasper. That's when I saw Alice going into a vision and Edward leaned close to my ear.

"Love you should pick-"but he didn't have time to finish before Emmett pulled us out of our seat and away from each other.

"Nuh, uh, uh. No using abilities. Where's the fun if she knows what the truth and dare is?" he said.

"Fine." I said. I wished I could be able to know but this was the first time I was playing truth or dare with my vampire family and I wanted to do it right. "Um…" I paused. I wasn't sure which would be worse. The truth? There was a lot of things involving Edward that I would rather not answer. But what could she possibly come up with as a dare? I pondered this for a few seconds and finally said, "Dare."

I immediately knew this was the wrong choice from the looks on Alice, Edward and Rosalie's faces.

"You have to sing the song you made when you first found out we were vampires." She said.

My mouth flew open in shock. This was so much worse than her own dare. My song was so embarrassing. She only knew about it because she had helped me move my stuff from Charlie's and she saw it written in my notebook. I had made her promise not to tell anyone. But I guess she had kept it to herself for 150 years.

"Don't worry Bella. It will be a complete surprise. I've blocked my mind from Alice and Edward and all they know is that you have to sing a song you don't want to sing." Rosalie continued.

As much as I don't want to sing my song, I couldn't and wouldn't survive on rabbit blood alone for a whole month. So I reluctantly walked over to my guitar that was propped on the wall, again when Alice has time to do all this future seeing I haven't a clue.

I returned with my guitar and sat on the chair Alice had pulled into the front for me. I saw Edward had returned to our chair and everyone was giving me the upmost attention. I took a deep breath and explained. "So I wrote this right after Jacob told me the cold one story and I figured out what you were. Please, please remember that I had no idea what was truth of the stories and what was fake." I slowly began to strum.

**You won't believe how many things  
>Are wandering a-through my head my head<br>Your next to me, It's plain to see that  
>Maybe you would like me dead<strong>

I slowly began to bring myself back to these fuzzy human memories.

**I see it in your eyes  
>They're as black as night<br>Here is the surprise:  
>One, I know, It probably should chill me<br>Two, I think you probably want to kill me  
>Three, I know I want to spend my life with you<br>You'd never harm me  
>And of all of these<br>The only one I fear is number three**

**There I go I'm on a roll  
>I want to know about you<br>Holy water, stakes in heart  
>Tell me is it even true<strong>

I hear snickering in the background and I knew if I was still human I would have blushed. This was the exact reason that I never told them I wrote this song. It's stupid and I knew they'd laugh.

**I can see it in your eyes  
>There as black as night<br>Here is the surprise:  
>One, I know it probably should chill me<br>Two, I think, you probably want to kill me  
>Three, I know I want to spend my life with you<br>You'd never harm me  
>And of all of these<br>The only one I fear is number three**

I thought about Edward at that time of my human life. I knew what he was and yet I still loved him. I heard more laughing and I tried to speed up the song to try to make my misery shorter.

**Stupid Shiny Volvo owner  
>I'm so glad to see you here<br>It's so awesome when I'm with you  
>I don't ever have to fear<br>I see it in your eyes  
>There as black as night<br>Here is the surprise:**

**One, I know, It probably should chill me  
>Two, I think you probably want to kill me<br>Three, I know I want to spend my life with you  
>You'd never harm me<br>And of all of these  
>The only one I fear is number three<strong>

**One, I know, It probably should chill me  
>Two, I think you probably want to kill me<br>Three, I know I want to spend my life with you  
>You'd never harm me<br>And of all of these**

**The only one I fear is number three**

I finished my song to be greeted by silence. I held my breath for the reaction. The first to end the silence was of course Emmett. He laughed and laughed. When he gathered himself he said, "That was hilarious! You actually thought holy water and stakes could kill us?"

"Emmett please remember, Bella knew nothing about us at the time." My wonderful husband had come to my rescue.

"Well I think it was sweet." Alice cut in. She jumped up. "Please sing to us again." I laughed, only Alice would want to hear my voice.

"No Alice, I'm embarrassed enough. Maybe some other time. We're still playing truth or dare remember?" I asked her over my shoulder as I walked back to Edward. I was eager to get the attention off of me. And it snapped that Pixie out of it and she was back in her seat before I had sat down in mine. I smiled at the others, who have not said anything about my song, gratefully.

I settled in sitting with Edward and realized something. It was my turn to pick someone and only Alice and Edward were left. I knew that I couldn't pick Edward so it left me with no choice but to pick, "Alice, truth or dare?"

I knew it was going to be tricky giving Alice a truth or dare that she didn't know. She would use her gift even though she wasn't supposed to. But I quickly came up with a plan I thought would work. To make sure I lifted my shield so Edward could confirm my idea. I squeezed his hand to get his attention. When he tilted his head towards me I started to tell him my idea. He nodded his head just the slightest up, waited a second then down. A yes, my plan would work and I brought it into action immediately.

For Alice's truth I had to keep changing my idea about what I would ask her. But that was the easy part. She would most likely be watching the future for her dare. For her dare I thought of one that would bring her right up close with the wolves. I knew she couldn't see her dare when a major look of puzzlement came across her face. I had also made sure that I was changing the truth so fast she couldn't zero in on any one of them. When Edward nodded again I knew she was completely blind. I grinned.

"So what will it be?" I asked her about 30 seconds after I had first asked her. "You're completely blind so you're going to have to choose just like everyone else."

Jasper cut in, "Please Ali just answer I can't handle your confusion." He pleaded.

"Fine…um… dare. No! Wait! I meant truth." She said. As soon as she dare I let her see her true dare. When she saw it she tried to change it but nor I or Emmett was going to let her get away with that.

"Oh no. You saw what your dare was. You're not changing it." I said.

"Yah, Bellsy I'm proud of you. I can't wait to see what it is." My big oaf of a brother crooned to me.

I smirked. "You, Alice Cullen, have to do five things from the _list of things to do at Wal-mart_. AND each one of us gets to choose one for you to do."

If vampires could go into should I'm sure Alice would have but for now she is just staring at the wall unmoving, Jasper trying to calm her down.

"I'll be right back. I have to go print the whole list for us to choose." And with that I ran from the room before I could see anyone else's reactions. I grinned, I was feeling evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm not making excuses for myself but I've had family problems. Plus I had total writers block. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it makes me super happy to go to my email and see a bunch of reviews **

**Remember I do need truths and dares. If I decide to use your idea I will tell everyone your screen name **

**I do not own Twilight but I do own this plot. Oh I, sadly, don't own Edwards Volvo Now on with the story:**

_Last time: "I'll be right back. I have to go print the whole list for us to choose."_

"There. All done." I said taking in the papers from everybody. Alice squeaked. I grinned. I had passed 3 copies of the whole _list of things to do at Wal-Mart_ around to everybody. Then I gave them slips of paper to write what they wanted Alice to do. I told them not to write their names on the papers so no one would know who wrote what.

I had all five slips of paper now in my hands and I decided I would let Alice read them out loud. I got up and started to hand them to her.

She stretched out her hand realizing that I wanted her to do. She took a deep breath and opened one of the slips.

"This one says: run up to a male employee with your legs squeezed together and ask him very loudly where the tampons were because you need some really badly. Ugh gross who picked this?" No one fessed up to the dare so Alice sighed and picked another piece of paper up.

"Fine. This says: Fill your cart all the way up with condoms and ask a bunch of employees if they have more. When you have as many as they have you must buy all of them." She finished with a squeak. "Who is making me do this one?" No one answered although when she glared at Emmett he turned his head and started whistling suspiciously.

Rosalie hit his head to make him stop. "Could you be any more obvious?" Emmett just grinned at us.

Alice went on. "Go to the gun department and look at all the guns. Pick up one to buy. While paying for it ask the employee where the Anti-depressants are. Make sure to ask as spastic as possible. Greeeat into another Asylum I go." I laughed but Edward was definitely laughing the hardest. Hmm… I wouldn't doubt it was him.

Once everyone quieted down again Alice huffed and opened another slip. She hesitated this time somehow knowing it would be worse. She took a deep breath. "Walk up to and say 'Oh my gosh, is it you? Oh my gosh it is! I haven't seen you in so long!' Then kis-"she faltered, "kiss him. After that slap him and say 'Why didn't you ever call me' "?

"We all burst out laughing except for Jasper. Apparently he wasn't happy about Alice kissing someone else. The dare was almost as good as mine and mine was next.

"Who's making me do this?" she asked half-heartedly not really expecting an answer. But Rosalie surprised everyone by snorting with laughter and raising her hand.

"I'll get you for this! Just you wait." Alice threatened. Jasper just glared at Rose.

"The last one says: Light a match under a sprinkler'. Ugh great. We'll get wet because of that damn thing. That will have to be last. But I guess it's not that bad, compared to the others."

I smirked and burst out laughing. I planned on waiting until we got to my dare to tell her the second part of it. No one seemed suspicious of me except for Edward. But I can never keep a secret from him. He gave me a knowing look that said he knew it was me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't help it. I was in a good mood. And I was having fun with my family.

We pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart. Edward and I were in his new silver Volvo and the rest of the family were in Rosalie's car. As soon as Edward stopped the car I jumped out, ran into the store and waited for the rest of them.

"Come on guys! Let's do this!" I almost screamed which earned me a look from several workers. I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap him arms around me. "Love please, calm down. Between yours and Emmett's excitement and Alice's hatred, Jasper is going crazy."

I turned to see Jasper. He had this tortured look on his face. I threw him an apologetic look and tried to calm myself down. But sadly Emmett didn't follow my example.

"YAY! Which one are you doing first my dear little pixie of a sister?" Emmett asked. With him bouncing on his toes he looked so excited he could rival Alice and that's saying something.

"I think I'll do the tampon one first." Alice replied threw gritted teeth. I stifled a laugh, I didn't want the Pixie mad at me anymore then she already was.

As she walked away to start her dare I called out, "Remember, it has to be convincing!" she didn't even turn around as she gave me the finger. And that's when I knew to shut me mouth. I had never seen her do that before. As she kept walking we followed far behind her making sure to keep her in our view at all times. She seemed to be waiting for just the right male worker.

"Oh just do it already. It's not so bad. You have four more to do and we haven't got all day!" Rosalie hissed in Alice's direction. But Alice seemed to have found the right man because she sped up with her legs pressed together so that she sort of wobbled along.

Then she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Quick! I need some tampons! And I don't want blood to ruin my new underwear! They were supposed to be a surprise for my boyfriend tonight!"

**Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is not my best writing. Please review below **


	6. Authors Note

AN:

Okay im sososososso sorry that I have been gone. I've been soo busy with everything in my life. A lot of people have been telling me to continue with the story. As I have no time right now I am putting this story up for adoption. Anyone who is interested message me and we'll talk. I'm sorry to those who hoped that this was another chapter. When I find someone to take Cullen Truth or Dare I will post it right here. Love you all.

OhMaGod


	7. Authors Note 2

A/N

Hi everyone. Im so sorry that I had to stop this story but it is now adopted by KAASHAA.


End file.
